


Oh, I do, but I say I don't

by LaynaVile



Series: SpideyPool Soulmates AU [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Mutant, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Peter wants his daddy, Wade gives him what he wants.--Excerpt from my full story, "You Stopped Me In My Tracks And Put Me Right In My Place"--Can be read alone, if you don't want to read the almost 30k full story.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: SpideyPool Soulmates AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735378
Comments: 12
Kudos: 213





	Oh, I do, but I say I don't

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a scene taken from a WIP Spideypool that I'm trying my damndest to finish. I'm a bit of a glutton and I haven't published anything in literal years and I'm kinda craving some feedback so here's a Spideypool sex scene. The story this is taken from is a Soulmate AU, with soulmarks and some A/B/O dynamics thrown in. Wade was never part of Weapon X so he never mutated so he's like hot, haha. Anyway the laws Wade mentions are not just laws about Peter being underage they're also part of the soulmate thing that is explained in the full story, so don't worry about them. Wade has a line where he says he's not like that and even he expands upon it, but I understand the line can be taken as he's not into men, but I fully intended it to be him saying he's not into kids.Because he most definitely is not. Anyway I'm warrning you now Peter is 16 and Wade is 35. If it makes you feel any better I was thinking of Garfield's SM when writing this. I'll stop rambling on now, hopefully you enjoy and if this isn't your cup of tea I completely understand.  
> x

It's almost two in the morning when Peter attempts to silently creep into Wade's bedroom. Wade hears him before he sees him. Peter crawls into his bed, under the blankets.

"Daddy?" His voice is soft and Wade almost doesn't hear him.

"Petey? Are you okay?" After the appendicitis happened a few months ago, Wade is always worried about Peter's health. A simple sneeze and Wade _almost_ hauls him in for a checkup.

Peter is pressed against him under the blankets, Wade immediately notices that he's only wearing a thin t-shirt and boxers, his skin is cool against Wade's.

"I can't sleep." There's a whiny undertone to his voice.

"You feel okay though?"

"No."

"What's wrong baby boy?"

Peter doesn't say anything, he presses himself tighter against Wade's side, his head is on Wade's shoulder breath ghosting across Wade's bare skin. Wade tries not to shudder when he feels Peter's cock pressed against his hip.

"Peter?" They can't do _this_ , Peter's only sixteen.

"Will you touch me, daddy? Please." Peter drags out the words please, and rubs himself against Wade.

"We can't." Wade whispers, he wants this. He's wanted this, but there were laws and Wade isn't like _that_.

Peter ruts against him and whimpers. Wade's cock is already straining against his boxers. Peter's fingers are splayed across Wade's bare chest, "But, I want you to touch me."

Peter's fingers are trailing lower and lower, Wade _knows_ he should stop him, but he doesn't want to stop him. Peter's fingers stop at his waistband, he's still slowly grinding against Wade's hip.

Fuck.

He wants to touch Peter, wants Peter to touch him.

"Fuck, baby boy, you're not making this easy for me."

Peter's nose is against his ear, his breath is hot and wet as he speaks, "Please, daddy." The breathy sounds he's making in Wade's ear and Peter calling him daddy are what break him.

"Fuck." He pulls Peter on top of him, and kisses him. Wade's hands are on Peter's ass, squeezing lightly.

Peter grinds down on him, Wade can feel the growing wet spot on his own boxers as Peter presses against him. Wade pushes Peter up, he's straddling Wade's hips, he has to stop himself from thrusting up at Peter.

"Fuck, Petey. Can I?" Wade pulls at the bottom of Peter's shirt.

"Yes, daddy." Wade pulls the shirt over Peter's head and tosses it across the room. Wade's eyes are immediately drawn to the small black circle on Peter's hip, he strokes it with his thumb for a moment before pulling Peter back down into a kiss.  
  
Peter’s movements are becoming erratic, Wade grips his hips and slows him. Wade breaks the kiss, “Wait, baby boy, wait.” Wade flips them so Peter is lying underneath him on the bed.  
  
“But, daddy,”  
  
Wade silences him with another kiss. “I’m not stopping, Petey, but I want these off, okay?” Wade gently tugs on Peter’s boxers, not removing them until Peter says he can. Peter nods.  
  
“Words baby boy, I need you to tell me.” Wade **needs** to know that Peter wants this, consent is top priority.  
  
“Yes, Wade, yes. Please.”  
  
Wade smiles, kicks the blankets off of them and pulls Peter’s boxers down, they join his shirt on the floor across the room. Wade climbs off the bed and shoves his own boxers onto the floor.  
  
“Oh, look how wet you are for me baby.” In the moonlight Wade can see the precum glistening on the head of Peter’s swollen cock. He wants to taste, but he’s not sure if _now_ is the time for that. He settles himself in between Peter’s legs, their thighs are pressed together and it’s the most skin on skin contact they’ve had so far and Wade can’t stop the shiver that runs down his spine.  
  
“Please, Wade.” The whiny tone is back in Peter’s voice.  
  
“What do you want, baby boy, tell daddy what you need.”  
  
Peter thrusts up towards Wade, and moans when his cock rubs against Wade’s. The sensation is almost too much for Wade, he almost comes then.  
  
You really can’t blame him though, it’s been forever since he’d gotten laid, and Peter… fuck Peter was _different_ . Peter wasn’t just someone to get Wade’s dick wet, no, Peter is Wade’s mate. Everything is more intense, and fuck if it’s not amazing.  
  
“Fuck, baby boy.” Wade’s pressing short sloppy kisses onto Peter’s mouth, cheeks, neck, he can't stop himself from sucking and biting small marks into Peter’s neck and collarbone, marking Peter as **Wade's** . The wanton sounds coming from Peter are diving Wade crazy.  
  
“Wade, please, please I need...” Peter’s sentence trails off, Wade suspects Peter’s not actually sure what he wants.  
  
“I know, baby boy. I know.” Wade however knows exactly what Peter needs, what Peter wants. Wade leans over and pulls a bottle of lube out of his nightstand drawer. Wade sits up, towering over Peter and pops the cap open, he pours a generous amount of lube into his palm. Wade knows the lube is going to be cold, “Brace yourself, baby boy.” Before Peter can react Wade wraps his fingers around Peter’s cock.  
  
“Fuck, Wade.” Peter’s hips jerk upward. Wade wants to hear all the sounds Peter’s making, wants to hear how good he’s making Peter feel, despite that the need to kiss Peter is too strong and he covers Peter’s lips with his own. Peter’s tongue is shoved into Wade’s mouth, it shocks Wade that Peter is so aggressive, but he’s definitely not complaining.  
  
Peter’s thrusting up into Wade’s hand, Peter’s fingers twist in Wade’s hair and tug. Wade breaks the kiss and groans. Leave it to the kid to find another thing that gets Wade going.  
  
Peter’s moaning, breath coming out in quick pants. “Daddy.” Peter’s close, Wade can feel all the emotions coming from Peter, the lust, and happiness, there’s an edge of anxiety that Wade doesn’t like though.  
  
“Come on, baby boy, come for daddy.” Peter’s cock twitches in Wade’s hand and then he’s coming, hot and wet all over Wade’s fingers.  
  
Wade strokes Peter through his orgasm before using the leftover lube and Peter’s come to jerk himself off. “Shit, Petey.” Peter’s still tugging on his hair.  
  
“Wade,” Peter’s still coming down, “I want you to come on me.” Peter’s fingers join Wade’s, and Wade loses it. He can’t stop himself, his head dips down and he bites at Peter’s collarbone as he comes. Peter brings his hand up to his mouth and licks Wade’s come off of his fingers, and Wade almost blacks out.  
  
“Holy shit, baby boy. Where’d you learn to do that?”  
  
Peter doesn’t respond, he kisses Wade. He can taste himself on Peter’s tongue, his dick twitches--he’s interested, but there's no way he’s getting hard again so quickly.  
  
Wade breaks the kiss and falls onto the bed next to Peter, he pulls him into his arms, Peter’s head is on his chest and Wade never wants him to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Also the title comes from a Norman Bates quote from Psycho, haha it's only because I couldn't think of a title and I was listening to Bastille's song No Angel's and there are some Psycho lines in the song. The spacing got messed up so I apologize if it looks a bit strange, I haven't posted on here in so long that I've got to get used to the site again.
> 
> Feel free to check me out on [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) \- I like to ramble about the things I'm writing and procrastinate, it's a grand time.


End file.
